Super Smash Bros: The LightDark War
by Dialga's Song of Time
Summary: The full summary is in the fisrt chapter. This is a multicrossover. Rated M to be safe. ArceusxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again, this is my 9th fanfic I have written. This is a crossover between my favorite series: Super Smash Bros. and Pokemon.**

**I will need to clarify a few things that you may need to know to understand the story better.**

**The planet that Arceus lives at is Biostar, a combination of four worlds. They are Pokearth, Hylia, Avatar(the show), and Earth. **

**Arceus and Star are mates and have 15 children(four of which are humans whom Arceus and Star adopted).**

**The three OCs: Tempress, Opal, and Paru came from an alternate timeline and are now mates od the Dragon Trio of the main timeline.**

**Two Arceus: Blaze and Ebony came to the main universe**

**Link the Hero of Time is married to the Sinnoh Champion Cynthia. They also have a child. **

**Here is the current timelines for each world featured as of this fanfic:**

**Mario Bros series(After Super Mario Galaxy 2)**

**Star Fox series(After Star Fox Assault) Note: Star Fox Command never happened so Fox and Krystal's relationship is still intact**

**For Biostar it has been one year after the events of Pokemon: Negaverse Rising**

**Here is the summary of the fanfic:**

**Planet Biostar is at a time of peace until Arceus recieves an invitation to the next Super Smah Bros Tournament. But what happens when a familiar foe to Arceus sides with an evil being known as Terotrey, and creates dark legendaries. Add to the fact that the old enemies of the smashers are coming back. And who are the Arceus couple that Arceus met? Now a war between Light and Dark will begin. Can the heros stop the evil forces from destroying all worlds and everything they care about? Or will the worlds be destroyed leaving only death and destruction? New legendaries are born and new relationships blossom. Multcrossover. **

**This fanfic will be rated M due to violence, pokemon sex scene, blood, and rape. This fanfic will also have some Christian themes as well.**

**Credit goes to LMV2003 for the use of her OC Blackfire**

**Credit also goes to Glory for Sleep for the use of Terotrey**

**Credit also goes to AlexK2011 as my co author and LightningTopaz from Bulbagarden for help with editing**

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Invitation to Super Smash Bros, and welcome the Newcomers<p>

It was a lovely day in the Hall of Origin. The Hall of Origin is a majestic palace high abovee the peak of Mt. Coronet. The inside consists of a throne room(place where Arceus holds his meetings), bedrooms specific for all the legendaries including himself. a nursery, and an infirmary. The Hall of Origin also has a library, a garden, and a kitchen. The floors are covered with white marble with golden markings, walls are decorated white and gold with majestic pillars perfectly aligned in the halls.

Lucas, Klaus, and Violet are practicing their skills as trainers. Eaach of them trained their starter pokemon first. Lucas had Evelyn a female shiny Leafeon. Klaus has Turtwig who fully evolved into a Torterra, Violet now has Empoleon, They practiced their battling skills with these pokemon. Lucas had other pokemon as well,

Lucas has a Lucario named Aura, Leo the Luxray, Starlight a female Staraptor, Rapidash, and Garchomp. Aura the Lucario is a blue bipedal jackel like poekmon, with metal spikes on the chest and forepaws. four appendages droop from his ears which lift up when reading aura. Leo the Luxray is

Klaus is Violet's younger brother. He and his other two siblings lost their parents in a fire, He, Violet, and Sunny were rescued by Arceus and his fellow legendaries. Klaus 13 years old and has black hair, wears glases and has black baggy pants, a white shirt and a blue jacket that was given to him from his adoptive parents who happens to be Arceus and Star. Klaus has also has a Staraptor along with a Floatzel, Luxray, Snorlax, and a Medicham.

Violet also has Staraptor and a Luxray. Her other pokemon includes Roserade, Gardevoir, and a Gengar.

Sunny is reading yet another one of the cookbooks, particularly "How to make some REAL brownies". Nova, Enoch, and their siblings decided to teach the new generation of legendaries how to fight. Plus, Alpha, Comet, and Meteor are also practicing their Judgment attacks on a series of wooden targets resembling their father's enemies.

Alpha is Arceus and Star' firstborn daughter. She has cream colored fur with a gray underside, and blue eyes like her mother. She also has a golden crosswheel like that of her father.

Comet is a yonger daughter of Arceus and Star. She is black with a white underside and muzzle, golden eyes and a small horn on her forehead. She also has a silver crosswheel like her mother.

Meteor is the middle child of Arceus and Star's children, born before Comet. He is the spitting image of his father, except that his white fur is darker and has blue eyes like his mother. In other words him and his siblings except Comet have their mother's eyes(You did notice that I just put a Harry Potter reference there since there is a similar quote in the book series though I dont know which one.)

Meanwhile, Arceus and his beloved wife, Star, are also lounging, enjoying a time of peace, when they notice a familiar bat-winged battlecruiser approaching.

Star is Arceus' mate. She is 9'10" and weighs 680 lbs, had cream color fur with a gray underside, blue eyes and a silver cross wheel around her abdomen.

"Say, is that Meta Knight's ship, the Halberd?", asks Star to her mate.

"No doubt. I wonder if Meta Knight's coming for a visit", replied the poke-god as he then noticed something, or more specifically, someone, approaching the two; Meta Knight.

"Meta Knight, is that you?", asks Arceus. Arceus is a white equine like being with a gray underiside and a grat face. Arceus has green eyes with red pupils, he has a long mane flowing backwards at the same direction as his tail, a golden crosswheel around his abdomen, and golden hooves on each of his four legs. Arceus also has a faint scar on his left side from his shoulder to his hind leg. Other old scars can be seen on his body though they are hidden in his white fur.

"You are correct, your honor, but I am not here for a visit, I have something important to give you", replied Meta Knight

"Well, whatever it is, it has to be truly important.", said Star as she then sees the honor-bound warrior hand Arceus a slip of manila paper.

"What is this?", asks Arceus as he looks at a symbol on the paper.

"It is an invitation to Super Smash Bros.", replied Meta Knight as he takes his copy of the SSB Invitation out of his pocket.

"That interdimensional fighting tournament you told us about?", asks Arceus as he reads his invitation.

Meta Knight replied, "Yes. But this time, it's not just for some competitive fighting. The Hand brothers, Master Hand and Crazy Hand, the organizers of the tournament throughout the years, have just learned that a familiar threat is rising, and they believe that the Super Smash Bros. tournament will provide good training against this threat, even if it tries to crash the tournament."

"What is this 'familar threat', you speak of, Meta Knight?", asks the poke-god

"You may know him very well. Here is a hint; he is an evil copy of you.", replied the spherical-bodied knight as Arceus thought for a moment and his eyes widen, realizing who the villain might be;

"Darkeus!", gasped the Original One himself.

Meta Knight replied, "That is correct, but this time, Darkeus won't be alone. Master Hand's spies have informed him that Darkeus is creating dark, evil clones of legendary pokemon using the same kind of Shadow Bugs used by Tabuu's Subspace Emissary to create their minions."

"That is not good. Thankfully Master Hand and Crazy Hand knows what he's up to.", replied Arceus

"I know. Also invited to Super Smash Bros as newcomers are Avatar Aang and the Sailor Scouts. And of course you, as you see with your invitation, plus a few others." Meta Knight said

"Hmm. I see", said Arceus

Meanwhile, in the far future in an alternate timeline...

It is the 22nd Century, and a technology known as Telerobotics was commonly implemented, allowing people to control robots to perform tasks that humans couldn't normally do. The unique thing with Telerobotics, is that whatever movement a robot's operator makes, the machine mirrors. A pre-eminent scientist in the field, Dr. Edward Maki Jr., developed a sport called "Teleroboxing", in which two robots controlled by their operators fight each other in a boxing match. The players of the newly-born sport called themselves, "Teleroboxers". Teleroboxing became a worldwide phenomenon, and Teleroboxers entered their machines in matches all over the globe, and each claimed to be the best. Finally, an international Teleroboxing tournament has been organized to find the very best amongst the Teleroboxers of the world, and declare him/her the world champion. One robot, standing 3.85m tall and weighing in at 4200Kg with 10mm armor plating, stood against all odds in this tournament, and he and his operator, a young man named Alex Brant, has defeated every other Teleroboxing robot before them, and even narrowly defeating the "Legendary Champ" Milky (who happens to be a cat, believe it or not) and his robot, Bamsham. That robot's name, is Harry, and he and Alex have the powerful "Machine-Gun Attack" repetoire of rapid-fire boxing attacks under the Champion's Belt that they fought hard to win.

Today, we see Harry having just beaten one of his old opponents in a Title Defense re-match; Spokong, a large well-armored brute standing at 4.2m tall, weighing at 6000Kg, and with armor twice as thick as Harry's. Also, Spokong has an annoying tendency to lower his head to the stomach area, which proved to be his downfall before Brant's quick-thinking. Plus, Spokong is operated by a former professional wrestler named Big Rick, who joined last year's tournament in the hopes of finding his brother who ran away from home and said to have joined the circuit. It's also rumored that Big Rick's brother ran away from home because he hated the previous.

Later, as Alex, Harry's operator, recuperate in the Teleroboxer's locker room, he finds a piece of manila sticking out of his locker, an invitation to the Super Smash Bros. tournament, meant for both Harry and he.

Back at the Hall of Origin, Arceus accepted the invitation and decided to go with Meta Knight at the Smash Mansion. Star wished her mate good luck and stayed to gaurd the planet in Arceus' absence.

Meanwhile at the Smash Mansion

We see what appears to be floating, dismembered hands looking as if both are in thought. They are Master Hand and Crazy Hand.

Master Hand thinks to himself, "_I just hope we know what we're doing to stop this threat!_"

Then, Arceus appeared in front of the entrance as well as Avatar Aang, the Sailor Scouts, and a few nw people Arceus never met.

One of the newcomers was a tall, spiky-haired robot, with fists like boxing gloves, and standing right next to the robot is what appears to be its operator.

Then the door opened and they entered and were greeted by all of the Smashers, with veterans like Link, the Mario Bros., Bowser, Ganondorf (they revive him for each tournament), Samus Aran, Captain Falcon, R.O.B., Wario, and many more!

Arceus was suprised to see so many and most of them he never met before. They went inside to get settled and to introduce each other.

Alex Brant decided to introduce himself and Harry.

"The spiky-haired robot's Harry, I'm Alex Brant, his operator. I'm the Champion Teleroboxer of the World, at least in my world...", said Alex as he puts on a high-tech jumpsuit and a helmet, "Harry is a bonafide Teleroboxing robot, standing at 3.85 meters, weighing at 4200Kg, and boasting 10mm armor plating. We also have this repetoire, the Machine-Gun Attack, a series of rapid-fire punches, hooks, and uppercuts. But there is one thing, Harry's not the only 'bot with this repetoire."

"I am Arceus, the Creator of the universe and God of humans and pokemon alike." Arceus said to everyone, as they also introduced themselves.

Among the newcoming warriors (asides from Harry and his operator) that introduced themselves, are Rayman, Shadow the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna, E-123 Omega, Jet the Hawk (albeit flauntingly), and others

The others included Krystal, Panther Caroso (much to Krystal's chagrin, as he tends to flirt with her), Silver the Hedgehog, Rogue the Bat (much to Knuckles' annoyance), Gray Fox (the Hand brothers resurrected him for the tournament, much to Snake's shock and anger.), and even E-102 Gamma (much to Omega's surprise. Yes, they also resurrected Gamma).

Arceus decided to talk with some of the Smashers. He started with one of the newcomers, Alex Brant, and his robot Harry.

"Hello you two, Where might you be from? And who are you?" Arceus asked.

Alex answers, "Just so you know, Harry here ain't sentient. I'm his operator, Alex Brant, the Teleroboxing Champion of the World! Or at least, in my homeworld in the 22nd century. And I know who you are. I heard you introduce youself. You're Arceus, the Original One and creator of the universe, also the god of humans and pokemon alike."

"It's ncie to meet you two. My homeworld is Biostar, a combination of four different worlds, three of which were created by divine beings like myself. Above the planet is a palace known as the Hall of Origin, where I and my family live. My mate and children live there." Arceus said and decided to talk with the other newcomers starting with Krystal, Fox's beloved.

"Ah, Miss Krystal, good to see you again.", greeted the poke-god

Krystal replied, "Same to you, your honor, though I'm not to comfortable with Master Hand's idea of inviting Panther Caroso of StarWolf into this tournament."

"How so, Krystal?", asks Arceus

"Panther Caroso, a member of the StarWolf team lead by Wolf O'Donnel, is a conceited, self-proclaimed ladies' man, much to the embarrassment of his colleagues in the StarWolf team, the arch-rivals of the StarFox team. Plus, when he gets an opportunity, he flirt with any attractive female, including me! In spite of that, he proves to a formidable pilot and fighter.", replied Krystal as she then sees Panther heading their way, "Uh-oh, here he comes."

"Hello there. So you're Arceus, didn't you have a female Arceus with you? Heh heh I just want to talk with that hottie of a vixen. I bet you're getting tired of here since you left to here. Why don't you let me have her? I think she is better of with me than you." Panther said

"I'd rather not, Panther", replied Krystal

"Listen to me, Caroso! One, Star is not participating in the tournament. Two, it would be most wise that you'd stop flirting with her like that", said Arceus sternly

"Oh, so you want to start something, eh?", asks Panther cockily as he pulls up his sleeve and showing his claws.

"Enough of this nonsense, Panther!", said a new voice to Panther

The new voice was that of Wolf O'Donnel of the StarWolf team, and by the look on his face, he doesn't seem to be too happy with what Panther was doing at the moment.

Wolf said, "Panther, this is not the time to flirt with a fellow competitor, even if she is a member of StarFox!"

"Grr alright. Heh, well I still will have that female Arceus right? Besides she is better off with me than a loser like you." Panther said arrogantly as he then felt himself sent flying into a wall.

It was Harry, operated by Alex to punch Panther for his conceitedness.

"Hey, don't you mess with Arceus, rose boy!", hollered Alex.

"Thank you Alex. Hopefully that will teach him not to try and steal my mate from me. Plus, that robot of yours might prove to be a tough customer" Arceus said with a grateful tone.

"Heh, not without me he ain't. A Teleroboxer and his robot go hand in hand. Without its operator, a Teleroboxing robot will be useless. Plus, maybe later we'll talk about how Telerobotics work", replied Alex as he is then called to have Harry modified.

"Arrgh. I will remember this! I will have that female Arceus if it is the last thing I do!" Panther yelled an ran off. Now Arceus decided to talk to Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, the two E series robots, Silver, and Sonic.

"Hello, who might you fellows be? Where are you all from? And are you all friends?" Arceus asked

Silver the Hedgehog was the first to introduce himself.

Silver said, "My name is Silver. That is all that you need to know at the moment, and you'll be seeing what I'm capable of when you see me in action in this tournament"

"Alright. I am sure you may know who I am. I am a God you know." Arceus said

Next up for introductions is E-123 Omega.

Omega said in his distinctive monotone, "Greetings. I am E-123 Omega. Identify yourself."

"I am Arceus, the Creator of the universe and God of humans and pokemon alike." Arceus replied.

"Acceptable, but you better hope that you do not meet me on the battlefield. I am heavily armed and will not hesitate to use my weapons systems in combat.", said Omega, again in his monotone, "The chances of me defeating you are approximately 80 to 20"

Arceus replied, "I believe you'll have calculated wrong if Master Hand matches us up in this tournament. You cannot defeat a god like myself"

Omega replied, "If we are to meet one another on the battlefield, then we will see who's wrong"

Arceus went to talk with Sonic and his friends and then he went to see some pokemon that are invited to compete. Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Lucario, Zoroark who is a newcomer and is female. Pokemon Trainer was there too.

Zoroark then asks Arceus as she points to the Pokemon Trainer, "You see that boy over there?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?", replied Arceus

"That's Red, though the Hand brothers refer to him as Pokemon Trainer. He doesn't talk much, though. Plus, he's from an alternate poke-world that's a lot different from your BioStar", explained Zoroark

"Oh?", asks Arceus

"You'd better believe it, your honor.", replied Zoroark.

Arceus then noticed the Red wasn't the only trainer to have been invited into the tournament. Ash Ketchum was there too, but unfortunately, so is Paul, who then noticed Arceus, sneered and said to the poke-god, "Oh, so those giant hands invited you, too?"

"You would be wise to believe it, Paul", replied Arceus, "And when you see me battle, you'll never think of me as pathetic ever again!"

"Wanna bet?", asked Paul with a sneer on his face, when he noticed Red walking towards him with a stern look on his face.

Paul then asks Red, "What do you want?"

Suddenly, without warning, Paul felt a big hit in the stomach, making the lavender-haired trainer clutch it and groan in pain. It was Red, who didn't like Paul being disrespectful to Arceus, landing a punch to the trainer's stomach.

Arceus asked, "Was that really necessary, Red?"

Red nodded and walked off to the restroom.

Later, it was time to eat and then that night, everyone went to bed in their rooms. Arceus wondered where he could sleep. He knows he may need company and he was used to his mate sleeping with him. He then noticed a door with his name on it.

"So this is my room." Arceus said as he went inside to see Star waiting for him on the bed.

"Star, what are you doing here?", asks Arceus in surprise

"Master Hand figured you could use some company when you sleep. He also wanted to see Panther Caroso try and scoop me off my feet and fail.", replied Star

Arceus nodded with agreement an went beside Star and laid down next to her. Both of them laid on their sides facing each other and pressed their bodies together and Arceus nuzzled his mate gently and fell asleep, Star fell asleep too and said. "I love you Arceus."

"I love you too my beloved." Arceus replied. Later that night, Panther decided to try to steal Star away from Arceus and looked at her lustfully and snuck in the room.

He tried lifting Star's body, but couldn't, and it woke Star up with an unamused look on her face directed towards Panther.

"Trying to scoop me off my feet, Caroso?", asks Star to Panther, who noticed that she's awake and unamused.

Arceus also wakes up and notices Panther and puts on an equally unamused face and asks him, "Trying to take Star away from me, Panther?"

"You are lucky I cannot lift her with my bare hands, Arceus.", grumbled Panther indignantly as he walked back to his room.

Arceus and Star fell back asleep, nuzzling each other occasionally. Next morning came and everyone woke up and headed to a meeting room to see Master Hand and Crazy Hand to talk about a rising threat and about old villians trying to take over each of the worlds. Arceus and Star stayed together. Throughout the meeting, Arceus noticed a few things.

First, Panther was making seductive looks towards the attractive female Smashers, only to be ignored. Secondly, Crazy Hand is nutty while Master Hand wasn't. Next, the Teleroboxing robot Harry looks a bit different, considering his upgrades for the type of combat in the Super Smash Bros. tournament. Also, Solid Snake was giving the Hands dirty looks, for resurrecting Gray Fox for the tournament.

Shadow was thinking of Sonic as a faker (Arceus covertly read Shadow's mind to find that out and also finding out of his tragic past)

Paul was sneering arrogantly at Arceus himself. Lucario was reading everyone's aura  
>Finally, Alex cracking his knuckles and Harry mirroring it, without damaging any of the finger servos.<p>

Master Hand said, "This meeting is adjourned. You may all leave now for the practice rounds of the tournament, and a word of warning to villain Smashers: Do not get any ideas of joining Darkeus' forces, their evil schemes are bigger than yours and I bet you don't want them to be the ones to cause all the trouble, do you?"

"No!", started Ganondorf, "If anyone is to wreak havoc and plunge everything into darkness, it shall be me!"

"Yeah!", roared Bowser, "That's our jobs to cause all the trouble! We will gladly go up against Darkeus' forces and we shall take our jealousy out upon them!"

"Mind if I ask? Who's Darkeus? Is he that much of a threat?" Sonic asked

"You can be certain he is, Sonic the Hedgehog.", started Arceus, "Dark Arceus, or Darkeus, is an evil clone of me, my darkest emotions made flesh."

"What?" Sonic gasped.

"As you may not know everyone, Darkeus tried to rape my mate Star many times in the past, in an effort to have her bear a dark child against her own will. Darkeus is just as powerful as I am, and it is likely that he well try to rape Star again..." Arceus said already seeing his mate whimpering in fear of Darkeus.

"Don't worry, Star, he's not going to get you.", reassured Arceus as he then sees Panther Caroso approaching

"If anyone is to protect Miss Star from your dark side, Arceus, it shall be me!", said Panther, pointing to himself with his thumb cockily.

"Thanks for the offer, Panther, but I already have Arceus to protect me", replied Star, "And also, flattery will get you nowhere!"

"Hmph." Panther replied indignantly as he left.

Master Hand continued, "And everyone, please report to the cafeteria for breakfast."

Everyone went into the cafeteria to eat, Master Hand had something important to say to Arceus and Star. "Arceus and Star. I need to tell you something. There is an alternate world to your world. At that world lived two Arceus. Both were mates but they were murdered by an evil being known as Terotrey. The two pokemon were just reunited when they were killed. Arceus and Star, I am going to warp their bodies here and I want you to bring them back to life and have them live with you two. The female was named Blackfire now I will warp them here." Master Hand said as he snapped his fingers, the two dead Arceus appeared in front of the couple. The female named Blackfire had black fur with a white muzzle and underside, lavender eyes which are clouded with death, and a silver horn on her forehead. The male Arceus looked alot like Arceus himself but was slightly shorter and had golden eyes when he was alive.

"Creepy...", said Star to herself

"Don't worry Star. Alright, I will bring them back to life." Arceus said as he and Star take the two pokemon to their room to get ready to ressurect them. Arceus and Star both glowed and shouted in unison, "We two Arceus shall bring you both back from the dead! Come hither sprits and return to the body of these two. By the power of life, We command thee, LIVE AGAIN!" With that, two spirits of the two pokemon appeared and went into their bodies. Then the two dead pokemon glowed with a golden light and then the glow faded. Then, Arceus and Star could hear two hearts starting to beat with the sound Lub dub Lub dup. Their bodies began to warm and the first signs of life has appeared. The two pokemon began to stir.

Blackfire was the first to open her eyes and asks weakly, "w-w-w-What happened? The last thing we remembered was me and my beloved being killed by that fiend Terotrey and-"

Arceus replied, "You are in the Smash Mansion, and its host has teleported you and your mate's body here so we could resurrect the both of you"

Blackfire replied, "But how can this be? Terotrey killed us! This has got to be a joke!"

Star said, "Calm yourself, child. This is not a joke!"

Then Blackfire's mate began to wake up and asks weakly, "We're alive?"

Arceus came and replied, "Yes, you and your mate are alive."

"You're an Arceus too...Please, whatever you do, please don't take my mate away from me! In our world, legendary pokemon are forbbiden to have mates and have children.*sniff* Me and Blackfire were just reunited an hour before death. 1500 years ago, me and Backfire first met each other and we mated. When we found that she was pregnent, the other legendaries had no choice but to banish her. If a legendary pokemon is carrying a child, it is punishable with death. I never got to see her again. I found that she was held captive by Terotrey, and I tried to rescue her but when we reunited, we were killed. All of my fellow legendaries who came with me were killled too. Their bodies were burnt to ashes by that fiend, I lost everything.*sob*" the Arceus said beginning to cry in sadness.

"Do not shed tears, my boy, I won't take Blackfire away from you. Besides, I already have a mate.", reassured Arceus

"You have a mate too? Who is she? And do your fellow legendares have mates too? Are legendaries in your world allowed to have mates? If so, which legendaries have mates?", the Arceus asked, "But anyways, my name is Vector"

"Pleasure to meet you, Vector. And to answer your questions...", Arceus started as he explained of his mate, Star, how the legendaries are allowed to mate, and which legendaries have mates.

"Thank you Arceus. Your world sounds like a nice place to live. Anyways, I look forward to being with my mate without fear of her being taken away." Vector replied as Blackfire nuzzles him.

Then, Master Hand floats into the room and said, "I see you resurrected those two, great job. Anyway, It's time to set up the brackets for the Super Smash Bros. Tournament!"

Later, the brackets are all assembled.

The first match is between E-123 Omega and Harry.

The two combatants now found themselves on the Halberd Stage.

It will be a 3 stock lives match, all items, and 1.0 damage ratio.

Ready...

Go!

E-123 Omega starts off the fight with a five-round burst from his machine gun, which Harry jumps over, and counters with a Machine-Gun Punch to Omega's chassis, knocking the E-series robot down.

Harry, controlled by Alex, found a Golden Hammer which spawned and picked it up and hit the the robot wiith the hammer sending the Omega flying in the background leaving him with four stock lives left.

Omega then respawns on the battlefield and says to the Teleroboxing robot, "You asked for it, you worthless consumer model!"

Harry suddenly said, "Hey, I ain't no consumer model!"

Arceus, in the stands, said to Master Hand, "I thought Alex said that Harry's not sentient, why is he talking?"

Master Hand replied, "Well, when we modified Harry for this year's tournament, we also added a voice box module, and a specialized microphone to Alex's operating suit, so whatever Alex says, Harry says!"

By this time, the Combo Cannon fired and hit both combatants flying in the background. Harry respawns, also having a Final Smash ready.

Harry used his Final Smash, the Super Machine-Gun Rapid Buster, which struck Omega hundreds of times really fast and sent the E-series robot flying in the background.

GAME!

The winner is Alex and Harry

Then came the next matches. The winners of these are

Bowser vs. Donkey Kong (Bowser won)

Olimar vs. Captain Falcon (Olimar won suprisingly)

Ganondorf vs. King DeDeDe (Ganondorf won)

Sonic vs. Snake (Sonic won)

Now it's was time for the next match which is Arceus vs Panther.

Now the two fighters found themselves on the Spear Pillar stage. Star, Vector, and Blackfire watched the match in the stands along with the other smashers, Master Hand, and Crazy Hand who was acting silliy by dancing around singing.

READY...

GO!

Arceus assumes the Life Plate of Fighting and lets out a deadly barrage of punches and kicks that dealt 65% damage to Panther, who replied with a few shots from his blaster.

Arceus shielded himself moved to the other side and used a down smash which was Earthquake causing Panther to be stuck in the ground. Dialga II appeared on stage, courtesy of Arceus grabbing a Pokeball, and made a blue beam shoot down from above and hit Panther causing the damage to go up to 150% sending him flying off the side of the stage, thus leaving Panther with two stock lives. Panther decides then to get serious!

Panther found a smart bomb and threw it at Arceus who jumps out of the way but both got caught in the explosion due to a blast box and another smart bomb detonating. This sent both fighhters flying in the background. Arceus respawned an saw as smash ball and hit it several times and used his final smash which is Judgment. The attack caused 100% damage with each hit sending Panther flying in the background.

GAME!

The winner is Arceus!

After the battle, it was time to eat. Later it was time for bed and everyone went to their rooms to rest for the night. Arceus, Star, Vector, and Blackfire went to Arceus' room to sleep. The Arceus quartet slept next to each other. As Arceus slept, he began to dream:

_Arceus found himself at Mt. Coronet with his mate and children as well as the legendaries. But peace was shattered when a shadowy figure revealed himself to be Terotrey who slaugthered his children and the other legendaries. Then the scene changed to a ruined world, barren and stained with the blood of humans and pokemon. Even the oceanss stained crimson from the blood of pokemon and other marine life dead. Every city and town on the planet was burned to ash. Nothing remained. Dark legendaries started killing everybody. Arceus saw his mate taken away by the evil being who killed Vector and Blackfire. Arceis cried out to Star who was taken away from him. Then he saw his mate being raped and killed by Terotrey and Darkeus who in turn laid waste to the other worlds leaving a trail of death and destruction._

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Arceus woke up screaming in terror of what is to come. Arceus was shaking and sweating profusely. Arceus whimpered in fear, knowing he may end up losing everyone he cared about: his friends, family, and all of his creation.

Star was awoke by Arceus' bloodcurdling scream and pitiful whimpering, came and nuzzled him reassuringly.

"This is bad, the future...no...I don't want to lose you Star. I need to call the legendaries and contact God and tell him of the events that are about to occur." Arceus whimpered. Arceus closed his eyes and prayed to God to let him know of the dark future. "Please...God...This is an emergency..An evil force threatens to destroy our creations and other worlds...I need your assistance."

Meanwhile at Heaven, far above Biostar, it was business as usual until a faint prayer from Arceus could be heard in the walls of the Palace.

God heard the prayer, and yelled, "Ahasil, Imnil, front and center!"

Like clockwork, the angel brothers Ahasil and Imnil flew into the throne room and landed before their lord.

"Right then, boys, I've heard a prayer from Arceus needing help from us, and I want you to find Arceus and let him know that I, no-We, are willing to oblige!", announced God

With that, the two angels warped to Smash Mansion where Arceus is. They appeared in Arceus' room to help Arceus who was whimpering in fear of the dark future and losing those he loved.

"Whoa, Arceus don't look so good, bro!", said Ahasil to Imnil, aghast of Arceus' emotional state at the moment

Both angels approached Arceus and tried to reassure him and to let him know that God has answered his prayers and will provide assistance. But reassurance would only be short lived as Arceus began to cry loudly in fear, burying his head into Star's side.

"Poor Arceus, whatever prophetic nightmare he's gotten must be terrible, and must involve some wicked villain raping me!", grieved Star as she tries to reassure Arceus

Imnil replied, "Arceus, get a hold of yourself! We'll help you take down this threat!"

Arceus managed to calm down amd said, "Thank you. But we don't know how powerful Terotrey is and if he has an army of his own. I do not wish for history to repeat itself. In other words, the tragedy that struck my world six years ago! I dont want to lose my beloved mate, children, my fellow legendaries, and all of my creation. We have to protect not just my creation, but God's creation as well, plus we need to protect the other worlds too. War is upon us, a war between light and dark."

"This might sound dangerous, and if Terotrey makes an alliance with Darkeus, things might go from bad to worse!", said Star

"Well we better get some sleep. We got another day ahead of us." Arceus said as he went back to sleep along with his mate Star. Vector and his mate Blackfire were asleep beside Arceus and Star.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter<strong>

**Remember to review**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The next morning, we see Arceus having a private discussion with Master Hand about the meetings with the world leaders and legendary pokemon.

Master Hand replied, "Very well, but we'll have to hold the meeting with all of the other Smashers"\

"Agreed." Arceus replied. With that, all of the legendaries as well as their mates and children came including, Nova and her siblings, as well as Blaze and Ebony who are the same species as Arceus. Tempus who is Dialga's brother and has romantic feelings for Nova also came. All the world leaders King of Hyrule arrived as well, also knowing that his daughter was fighting in the tournament. The godddesses of Hyrule decided to come. God was also there too. Various Secret Service agents, as well as the Double-S unit and a few elite Pokemon Rangers (among them Jack Walker) have also shown up to provide security.

"Arceus, if you please", said Master Hand to the poke-god

"This meeting has come to order! Anything you'd like to report?", proclaimed Arceus \

Giratina replied, "You know, Arceus, I've been seeing some strange activity in the Distortion World that's worth investigating"

"Right then. Anyone else has something to report?", asks Arceus when he noticed the King of Saudi Arabia raising his hand, "Yes, your highness, anything you would like to share with us?"

"Is there anything else to report?" Arceus asked.

Crazy Hand decided to make his report.

"hee hee hee ha ha ha ha ha ha! Hoo ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Whoo! Sorry 'bout that! Ha ha ha! Anyways, I was double-checking the battle locations for the next match-ups, when I noticed a small cluster of Shadow Bugs left lying around, ha ha ha ha! Could be a warning that the bad guys are-hee hee hee-making their move! Ha ha ha ha ha!", Crazy Hand laughed whilst making his report.

"Okay. Is there anything else to report?" Arceus asked

The President of the United States raised his hand

The President said, "Well, nothing wrong on my end of the Earth, but I did find out about this elementary school in Ohio, Jerome Horwitz Elementary. When I visited the school, I was told by one student that imagination and fun are discouraged from this particular school!"

"That's outrageous! Why would they discourage imagination and fun!", asked a shocked and angry Arceus

"There's few reasons behind that notion, one of which is that they hate children!", replied the President

"That wasn't very nice!", said an outraged Serena

"Another thing though, the members of the faculty, including the principal, have oxymoronic names!", said the President

"Anything else to report? To my fellow legendaries with mates and children, how are your familes doing? And how are things your parts of the world? And how is their training?" Arceus asked and continued, "Also, I would like to introduce to you Vector and Blackfire who are mates. In their world, legendary pokemon are forbidden to have mates and children. Just yesterday, they were brought back to life by me and Star. They were only together for a short time before they died at Terotrey's hand."

"Romantic tragedies, they always make me tear up at the tragic parts", said Violet Bauderlaire (she's attending the meeting too)

"Anything else to report? Palkia, the Lake Guardians, Darkrai, Cresselia, Heatran, and Shaymin, How are things where you are? Any info on our enemies? Is there anything that needs investigating?" Arceis asked.

Palkia answers, "Well, for all we know, these evil dark clones could have evil versions of our signature moves."

"We'll have to wait and see", said Arceus

The British Prime Minister then spoke up, "You know, I've been getting reports from the secret agents of MI6 of a nuclear-armed weapon that can launch a nuke from anywhere in the world."

Solid Snake perked up at the mention of the nuclear weapon and asks the Prime Minister, "Did you say a nuclear-armed weapon that can launch a nuke from anywhere in the world?"

"That I did, Mr. Snake", replied the Prime Minister, "Why did you ask?"

Snake replied, "Because it sounds like a **Metal Gear**to me. Could be REX, I mean, after all, Master Hand and Crazy Hand built one of their very own, but only used it as a moving background prop in one of the battle stages of the Brawl tournament I fought in."

"That we did", chuckled Master Hand

"You two built your own Metal Gear REX?", gasped Gray Fox, "Must have bought a copy of the blueprints off the black market"

"Anything else to report? How about you, Lake Gaurdians, Darkrai, Cresselia, Shaymin, and Heatran?" Arceus asked.

"Nothing unusual on our end", replied Uxie

"Same here, m'lord", said Heatran also

"Well, you're not going to like this: Some nutjob geneticist has been creating mutant flower monsters using pokemon DNA of all things!", reported Shaymin

"What? That is not good. Anything else to report?" Arceus asked.

Kyogre replied, "You're not going to like this. I have been swimming through the oceans and noticed hundreds of dead pokemon and other marine life. The culprit is possibly a Dark Kyogre as well as many dark pokemon. Some of Terotrey's minions have been sighted along the coastlines of the pokemon regions and are dealing out the first strike upon our world. I also saw several humans dead as well. I think these are the first casualties of war...This is bad, Arceus, what do we do? Mating season is a day or two away and *sniff* the new legendaries will be born in a time of strife."

Arceus thought for a moment and then declared, "This means war! All world leaders, contact every military force you can! Master, Crazy, prep that Metal Gear REX of yours, disable the nuclear weaponry! Smashers, legendaries, prepare for the start of the Light-Dark War!"

As soon as Arceus said this, the world leaders quickly contacted all the military forces they can, while Master Hand and Crazy Hand ordered the Fighting Wireframes to prepare their Metal Gear REX for the battles to come. The StarFox and StarWolf teams readying their fighters, Solid Snake and Gray Fox gathering and preparing military equipment, etc., etc.

Master Hand declared, "Alright everyone, we need to split into groups and go to each of your worlds. Since Biostar has just been attacked, it is likely our enemies are attacking other worlds too. Here are the groups you will be in."

The teams are and the worlds they are going to first:

The StarFox and StarWolf teams will be taking on Andross' forces in the Lylat System  
>The Sailor Scouts and Japanese Secret Service take on the Negaverse in Japan<br>The robot Smashers will go to the 22nd Century and fight Dr. Eggman's robot army  
>Link, Zelda, Ganondorf, and Cynthia will travel to Hyrule and stop the threat there<br>add something to this

Mario, Luigi, Peach, Bowser, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and Wario will go to the Mushroom World to deal with the Shroobs and the X-Nauts.  
>Sonic and crew will deal with Black Doom and his forces as well as Metal Sonic.<br>Arceus, Lucario, Jigglypuff, Pokemon Trainer (Red), Pikachu, Zoroark, Ash, and Paul will deal with Darkeus, the dark legends, and Terotrey. All of the legendaries will help too.  
>The remaining Smashers went with anyone they choose.<p>

The Light-Dark War has begun!

Master Hand gave each group special communication devices so if one group is in trouble, that group can call other groups to assist them. The rest of the day was spent training and preparing for war. Each group set offf for their worlds.

Next morning, Arceus and the other pokemon are now at the Hall of Origin getting ready for battle. Arceus talked with Star as well as the other Arceus couple: Vector and Blackfire who were a bit nervous as well as worried that they might get killed again. Arceus then noticed Star was bleeding from her femalehood. Arceus gasped,"Star! Your in heat." The same could be said for Blackfire, Ebony, Tempress, Nova, Opal, Palkia, Kyogre who now has a mate, Mesprit, Mew, Latias, Suicune, Cresselia, Moltres, Comet whose mate is Girasol, and Reshiram.

"Azelf, activate the Hall's perimeter defense systems! We don't want any bad guys to disturb us while we mate!", ordered Arceus as the Lake Guardian pushes a hidden button on a nearby bookcase, activating the newly-updated perimeter defense systems.

Meanwhile in the 22nd Century...

Everything was chaotic, with Dr. Eggman's machines wreaking havoc, but wait! What's this? A large number of the enemy E-series robots are being trashed by the robot Smashers, including Omega!

At the Lylat System in the present time Star Fox and Star Wolf are fighting off the Aparoids who are infesting each of the planets. Some of the Aparoids went to Biostar to infest the planet and multiply. The whole solar system is now a war zone, lasers and bombs firing between two sides.

Back at Planet Biostar, the first wave of enemies attacked. The enemies included Aparoids, some of Andross' forces, Terotrey's forces as well as Darkeus' forces. The military forces from around the world are fighting them off fiercely.

The Hall of Origin is safe since its defense system has activated. Inside Arceus was ready to mate with Star. The same was said for the othe mating pairs including Vector and Blackfire who at first reluctant to mate for fear of punishment. But Arceus reassured them that they are allowed to mate and they are in no danger of punishment.

Arceus reared up on his hind legs and mounted on top of Star putting his front hooves on Star's crosswheel. Then Arceus started thrusting his malehood into Star's femalehood. Arceus thrusted gently at first and but to thrust harder causing Star to let out a scream in pleasure. "Oh Arceus! I love you!" Star moaned. After about 10 minutes of mating, they were all exhausted and laid down to rest. After that, a black portal suddenly opened, revealing what appears to be a dark clone of Star.

"So you've mated with my light counterpart, hmm? In this case I'm going to have to rape you, Arceus!", cackled Dark Star lustfully

"Great, my evil clone is lusting after you!", groaned Star to her beloved as she prepares a Judgment to start off the fight.

Dark Star used her own form of Judgment on her light counterpart and then attemped to rape Arceus who was still exhuausted from mating with Star.

Arceus thought to himself as he felt Dark Star forcefully impaling herself on his malehood, "_Now I know how Star felt when she gets raped! I must get rid of this dark wench!_"

Arceus charged up an orb of light to send Dark Star off of him, which it did. Now, Arceus could hear the sounds of battle outside the Hall of Origin. Arceus used a new move he just learned called Recover which restored his strength. All the other legendaries got up and were ready to fight. Arceus shouted, "All legendaries! Lets go! Battle stations, Chaaaarge!"

With that, the legendary pokemon charged out of the Hall of Origin, and started unleashing hell upon the enemy forces. Nova, Enoch, and their siblings provided cover fire for the human forces.

Arceus flew above the battlefield and saw there was already alot of destruction due to the Aparoids and Terotrey's forces. Arceus suddenly saw a fire raging Twinleaf Town and flew towards town concerned for the safety of its residants. He landed at Dawn's home which is now destroyed. Worried, Arceus rushed inside, only to find Dawn near death. Her mother was sadly dead and was possibly killed by the same one who tried to kill Dawn. Luckily, Dawn's pokemon were unharmed.

"Dawn, what has happened?", asks Arceus with worry

Dawn replied weakly, "Those...b-b-b******s killed my mom...and leaving me for dead...Thankfully, my pokemon are unscathed"

"This is not good, I am glad you and your pokemon are okay. May your mother rest in peace. She will be avenged. Come on, I have to get you to safety. Hop on my back." Arceus said. Dawn picked up her pokeballs, pokedwx, and her prized possesions. She picked up Pilplup and got on Arceus' back and looked back at the devestaion and mutter with sorrow shedding a single tear, "Bye mom *sniff* I will miss you..." Arceus flew off with Dawn and Piplup on his back. Arceus swerved to avoid enemy fire. He needed to get Dawn to safety.

Meanwhile, the other legendaries were in the heat of battle against their dark counterparts. As Arceus flew towards the battlefeild at Mt. Coronet, he could see the extent of the destruction. Many small towns and villages were completely destroyed. Eterna City and Jubilife had the worst damage and the most loss of life. There were aparoids everywhere. "This is not good. At this rate, all of Sinnoh and its population will be destroyed. I better call the other groups. I willl call StarFox." Arceus used his psychic abilities to summon his communicator the Master Hand gave him. "Come in StarFox and StarWolf! We need your help! The aparoids are destroying everything! I have one child with me who just lost her mother. I repeat! Come in Star Fox! I may need the Cornerian Army! Red Alert! Red Alert!" Arceus called through the communicator hoping that the transmission came thriough. Arceus prayed, "God help us out here. I need your assistance. Already, there is alot of destruction so please help."

As if on cue, God's warrior angels came and struck down the aparoids.

Then the Star Fox team, Star Wolf, and some of the Cornerian army arrived to fight off the enemy. As Arceus approached the battlefield, he heard his mate screaming in pain and terror. He dis not know that one of his children was dead which was Alpha

Then the StarFox team, StarWolf, and some of the Cornerian Army arrived to fight off the enemy. As Arceus approached the battlefield, he heard his mate screaming in pain and terror. He did not know that one of his children was dead which was Alpha, who sacrificed herself to help a large number of civilians to flee.

When he arrived to see where Star was screaming, he asked her, "Star, what has happened?"

Star replied with a sob, "Our oldest child Alpha s-s-sacrificed herself to help several civilians flee from the enemy!"

"No...*sniff* Are the other children safe? Are Vector and Blackfire safe as well?" Arceus asked

End of chapter.[/QUOTE]


End file.
